Drunk on You
by EndlessDreamer1024
Summary: Anika drunk texts Cookie and decides to shoot her shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anika and Lucious aren't together and he's the only Lyon she's been with.**

 **-ED**

Cookie was at home flipping through television channels when her phone vibrated signalling that she had a text message. She ignored it and resumed flipping through channels. This was her first weekend to herself in months since starting at Empire and she planned on keeping it interruption free. The person on the other line, however, obviously had other plans as her phone vibrated twice more. Cookie picked up the phone and saw _Anika (3)_ on her screen. She wondered what Anika could possibly be texting her about at 10 o'clock at night on a Sunday.

' _Cokie I need to talk to yu'_

' _*Cokkie I need to take to you'_

' _*Cookie'_

Cookie looked at her phone in amusement as she read the texts. Anika hardly ever texted her and whenever she did, her responses were always precise and error free. Cookie texted back:

'You drunk, Kitty?'

' _Noo, Im not drunj'_

She obviously was.

'Sure ur not. Shouldn't u be sleep? Thought kitties slept a lot?'

' _am not a cat Cookie'_

Cookie replied back with a cat emoji.

' _Grrrghd why ar you so induriatting'_

'?'

' _Infuriratibg'_

' _*Infuriating'_

'Autocorrect exists for a reason maybe u should use it'

' _Mabe you should sh ut up!'_

'Maybe u should stop texting my phone'

' _Noooooo i ned t talk to you'_

Cookie wondered what on Earth Anika could need to talk to her about that couldn't wait until tomorrow. She didn't even know why she was entertaining Anika. Cookie let out a yawn before she replied.

'About what?'

There was a 5 minute delay before the next text.

' _wy do you hate mee?_

Well. That wasn't what she expected. Questions about Lucious, yeah. But not a question that didn't have an answer to begin with. Cookie didn't hate Anika anymore but she wasn't going tell her that. She would have some fun, though.

'Who said I hated you?'

' _you don have to say it I cn tell you do.'_

'Believe what you want Boo Boo Kitty'

' _I don't hat you and shouldnot hate me'_

Anika really wasn't letting this hate subject go…

'Why shouldn't I hate you Kitty?'

' _becus I dont hate yu'_

' _*because'_

'You said that already'

' _iam not with luscious anymore'_

'So? That doesn't concern me'

'thas why you hate me'

...She had a point.

'That's all you needed to tell me? That I shouldn't hate you?'

' _No.'_

Cookie waited for Anika to text back but when 10 minutes passed and she hadn't, she went to the bathroom. When she came back to her phone, she had 4 waiting texts.

' _you should not bate me because I like yiu. I want you'_

' _I think you shuld like me to Cokie"_

' _*hate *Cookie'_

' _wat I dont hate you. I like you. Like like you. I wanna you forreal'_

Plot twist. Now Cookie was intrigued. It seemed drunk Anika held nothing back. Cookie filed that tidbit of information away for future reference. Right now, she was focused on the task at hand.

'You like me?'

' _tgats what I said'_

'And what am I supposed to do with that information?'

Another break before Cookie received a series of kiss face emojis.

'You want to kiss me?'

' _Uh huh I have been wanna kiss you sinve yur ass'_

Cookie had to think about what Anika was talking about before she remembered. She'd shown her literal ass after Lucious played her.

' _I thnk you should kis me'_

Anika _had_ to been drunk if she thought Cookie was going to kiss her. Anika could like Cookie all she wanted but Cookie left pussy back in prison. There was no use for her to start back now. Although, if she decided to start again, Cookie wouldn't be opposed to Anika. She was fine and looked like she'd be fun to play with.

'No I'm good'

' _no ur not'_

'I really am Kitty'

' _you shid kiss me an then you will like me'_

'I'll pass'

Anika sent a crying face emoji next.

' _im gonna kiss you'_

'You wouldn't have the space or the opportunity to'

' _wach me'_

'Don't get yourself hurt little girl'

' _imma koss you anf you gonna'_

Another break.

Cookie shouldn't have even started entertaining Anika in the first place but since she had, she had to see it through. She took the bait.

'Gonna what?'

Cookie felt like Anika waited to text back simply for dramatic effect.

" _Show me what tha mout h do"_

Cookie burst out laughing. Anika definitely took her chance to shoot her shot and she couldn't say she was upset about it. Surprised, maybe, but definitely not upset. Anika had some gumption and Cookie couldn't wait to harass Anika about her feelings when saw her. Drunken words were sober thoughts, afterall. Gaining her wits back, Cookie sent one last text to Anika before turning in for the night.

'Night, Kitty.'

She figured Anika had finally passed out from her drunkenness when she didn't get a text back by the time she went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she saw one last text that was sent at 11:42 p.m.

' _Goodnight, Cookie.'_

Cookie re-read the text before smiling to herself and getting ready for the day.

* * *

Anika was sitting in a chair in her living room with her head in her hands although she wasn't nursing a hangover. No, she was ruminating over her dumb ass idea to finally tell Cookie how she felt about her. She had started and deleted text messages so many times before finally sending the first message and cringed when she read it after. Cookie's name and other words were misspelled in her anxiousness and she sent another attempting to correct the mistake but she had ended up making more.

She said to herself, "She's going to think I'm drunk" before she actually considered that it may not have been a bad idea. Thinking that she could always blame it on the non-existent alcohol she was drinking, she sent another text. Then Cookie texted her back and eventually all hell broke loose. She had _actually_ told Cookie that she wanted to see what her mouth did. By then Anika actually had started drinking and the liquid courage was like gold. But in didn't seem to matter because Cookie hasn't responded to her forwardness other than to answer her questions with more questions. Even then, Cookie had made it clear that she didn't care how Anika felt about her. The only thing Anika accomplished was making a fool out of herself.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by loud knocking on her front door. She wasn't expecting any visitors and it wasn't like Lucious was going to check in on her. She'd texted Lucious that morning to let him know that she wouldn't be in that day as she felt ill. He didn't care enough to inquire about how she was doing and she couldn't find it within herself to care. She got up and answered the door and watched as Cookie slid into her apartment. Perplexed, she closed the door behind her and turned to find Cookie standing next to the bar by her kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Cookie asked.

"What?" Anika replied. Cookie was in her home and they were alone and she was not prepared.

"All those texts? You had to have been drinking something serious. You don't have a hangover?" Cookie asks as she puts her clutch down on the countertop.

Anika brings a hand up to her head, "Oh. No, it's….I'm fine."

Cookie has a sly smile on her face, "Thought you'd be."

"Is there something that you needed, Cookie? I didn't know you knew where I lived."

Cookie leaned against the bar and and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"It wasn't hard to find your address. When you didn't come in, I figured you'd be home throwing up and hating life."

"As you can see, I'm fine."

"Uh huh, I can see that."

"Sooooo…..thank you for stopping by," Anika moved to open the door for Cookie but her next words stopped her in her tracks.

"You liked my ass, huh?"

Anika didn't turn around, "What?"

"My ass, you said you've been wanting to kiss me since you saw my ass."

Anika finally turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure about that?"

Anika looked at Cookie before glancing at her phone that was sitting on her island between them. Cookie followed her eyes and glanced at the phone as well.

They both reached for the phone at the same time but Anika was quicker and she snatched up her phone before Cookie could. It didn't matter that the phone was locked via fingerprint; she was paranoid about Cookie seeing her texts. While she was checking to make sure her phone was still locked, Cookie pinned her between the island and herself.

"Wha...What are you doing?"

Anika cursed the shorts she was wearing as Cookie trailed a finger nail up Anika's leg and watched as goosebumps followed in their wake.

Cookie had said that she wasn't going back to women once she was out of prison but she'd said a lot of things and so had Anika.

She brought her mouth up to Anika's ear, "I'm about to show you what my mouth do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Cookie's mouth does some things.

-ED

Cookie could feel the shiver that ran through Anika's body as licks the outer edge of her ear. Anika was still gripping her phone and refused to look her in the eye. She backed up a little bit to give Anika some space in case she decided to run off but Anika appeared frozen in place. Cookie takes hold of Anika's chin and guides her face so Anika is looking at her.

"That fake alcohol had you bold, huh?"

Anika's eyebrows rose, "How did you-"

Cookie's face held a smug look, "Your last text. For someone who couldn't spell my name correctly cause you were 'drunk', you got it perfect that time. Had punctuation and everything."

Anika's head dropped. She knew texting Cookie was a stupid idea. And here she was about to tell her that she didn't have a chance in hell.

"So what? You just came over to laugh in my face?" Cookie could see the hurt on Anika's face and it alarmed her for a brief moment. That was exactly what she planned to do, well, before she decided to play with her. Shit.

Cookie appraises Anika before placing her hands under Anika's thighs and lifting Anika onto the island eliciting a squeal from the other woman. She'd laugh after. Maybe. She had to show Anika what her mouth did first.

"Cookie-" Cookie cuts Anika off by placing her index finger on her lips. Anika lets Cookie push her down on the island before Cookie hooks her fingers into Anika's shorts.

"Cookie, I eat here," Anika says, lifting her hips as Cookie tugs off her shorts and panties in one fell swoop. Cookie spreads Anika's legs up and out before settling herself between them and bringing herself closer to Anika's mound.

"Mmhm, and I'm about to."

Cookie flattens her tongue and gives Anika a tentative lick to see how sensitive she was. By the time she had taken her shorts and panties off, Anika's pussy was already swollen and glistening. She feels Anika jerk beneath her and she licks her again, this time with more pressure.

Cookie has her splayed open as her tongue explores Anika while nudging her clit with her nose. She takes Anika's inner folds into her mouth and sucks them, causing Anika to purr like the kitty she is. Cookie dips her tongue inside before bringing it back up and nibbling on her labia. Anika is so wet already and pulls her hips closer to her so she can taste it all.

"Ffffuuuccckkkkkk, Cookie….I didn't…I didn't _knnnnowwwww_ …."

Cookie was busy lapping at Anika's pussy and belatedly registers that Anika has said something. She pauses her ministrations to inquire further.

"Didn't know what, Kitty?"

She brought two fingers up and rubbed Anika's clit while she waited for an answer. Cookie was normally a fingers girl but since Anika wanted to see what her mouth did, well, she had to deliver.

" _Ohhhhhhhhhh_ ….I didn't know you were so... _fuck, Cookie_ ….so _good._ "

Cookie chuckled as she replaced her fingers with her tongue.

"So so so so so _good_ ," Anika moaned as she brought her hands under her shirt to palm her breasts.

Anika had fantasized about what Cookie's mouth would feel like but reality was so much better than her dreams. Cookie worked her mouth like a fucking champ and Anika could feel herself coming undone. But Cookie wouldn't be Cookie if she didn't have some fun with Anika.

Every time she felt Anika was close to cumming, Cookie changed tactics. She slowed down, removed her mouth from her clit and stuck her tongue back inside, darting it in and out like a dick. Sometimes she would suck on Anika's folds; anywhere but her clit, which Cookie knew would send her over the edge.

Frustrated, Anika tried to push her pussy towards Cookie's mouth but Cookie pulled away from her. She lifts her head and sees Cookie looking at her. The lock eyes and Cookie smirks.

She watches as Cookie places her whole mouth on her and licks a trail from her hole to her clit. Looking Cookie in the eye as she eats her out has got to be one of the most erotic things Anika has ever experienced. Cookie wraps her lips around Anika's clit and she flutters her tongue against the bundle of nerves.

Anika's head falls back with a thud as she tries to find purchase on the island but can't seem to find anything to grip. Cookie is sucking on and massaging her clit with such a vigor that Anika feels she might actually die. In retrospect, death by Cookie doesn't seem like a bad way to go. She rocks her hips against Cookie's face as she cries out from the stimulation that is beginning to become too much.

Cookie moans into Anika's folds as Anika's back arches off of the island and she grabs a fistful of her hair, the only thing she could find to hold onto as her orgasm shatters her. Cookie continues to massage her until her back finds its way back down on the island top.

Anika spends the next few moments getting her breathing under control and contemplating how she can have Cookie's mouth as a regular occurrence in her life. When she feels like she has enough strength to move and not propel herself off of the island, Anika sits up on shaky elbows before placing herself in an upright position. Her legs had fallen down and were now on either side of Cookie who was standing between them. Cookie's lower jaw was covered in her juices and Anika reached out to wipe some away with her thumb before placing it in her mouth.

Idly running her hands up and down Anika's bare thighs, Cookie weighed her options. It didn't make sense to laugh at her since she'd just had her face between Anika's thighs and thoroughly enjoyed herself. But what the fuck do you say to someone after you've just eaten them out? Luckily for her, Anika saved her the trouble of trying to figure out what to say.

Anika leaned forward until their lips were barely touching.

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

She didn't wait for a protest before closing the gap between them. Not that she received one. For someone as aggressive and mean-spirited Cookie appeared to be, her kiss was incredibly soft. Anika pulled Cookie into her and deepened the kiss, biting on her lower lip. Cookie moaned into Anika's mouth and she felt Anika's tongue caress hers. Breaking away from the kiss, Anika pushed Cookie back so she could get down from the island. Kicking her discarded shorts to the side, she grabbed Cookie by the hand and led her to her bedroom where Anika pushed Cookie down onto the bed.

She took her top off and watched as Cookie brought her lower lip into her mouth and gave her a once over. Anika smiled. Now it was Kitty's turn to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprise! After some not-so-subtle suggestions and since I'm currently (read: desperately) in need of some Boo Boo Cookie loving, here's part 3. I'm not saying this is the end, but I'm saying this is the end. For real, for real.**

 **-ED**

Anika watched as Cookie visually assessed her naked state. Her eyes lingered at her pert breasts before travelling down and settling on her hips that hadn't yet been altered by childbirth. Cookie eyed the small tattoo on Anika's hip-a wild banana orchid, the National Flower of the Cayman Islands-and followed the trail of the flower's petal as it curved towards her thigh. Cookie finally let her eyes meet Anika's and raised an eyebrow. Anika's smile turned into a smirk. Anika may have wanted to find out what Cookie's mouth did but she wasn't the only one who was going to learn something that day.

"Stand up," Anika commanded. She wasn't surprised when Cookie didn't move. Cookie rarely took her seriously, her mistake. Anika may have wanted Cookie to fuck her but her desire to fuck Cookie was greater.

Oh, yeah, Cookie was _definitely_ going to learn today.

Using her own move against her, Anika bent down to Cookie's ear and rested her arms on either side of her whispering, "I said," she paused suck on the part of Cookie's ear that wasn't obscured by her earring, "Stand. Up. Before I make you." Anika wouldn't know if Cookie actually thought Anika would follow through with her threat or if she stood to hurry up whatever Anika wanted to do but she didn't care. With a bored look on her face-though the flushing of her neck told a different story-Cookie stood with her hands on her hips.

"Turn around," Anika said in the same commanding voice. Cookie shucked her teeth before slowly turning around. It was almost as if she wanted Anika to hurry up and get on with whatever she was doing. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, this wasn't just about reciprocity for Anika. She'd wanted Cookie for far too long to just give her a tongue lashing. No, she'd give her a tongue lashing that'd make her want to wife Anika, or at the very least want to start something out of their current nothing.

Unzipping Cookie's pants from behind her, Anika backed up so Cookie could step out of them. Cookie's heels had since fallen off and we're placed to the side along with her pants. Anika lifted Cookie's shirt and Cookie raised her arms to help further the process. Making quick work of her bra, Cookie was as naked as Anika save for the thong she wore. Anika moved Cookie's hair out of the way and placed a kiss on Cookie's shoulder before moving in and placing a kiss at the nape of her neck. She placed kiss after kiss along Cookie's spine before falling to her knees before Cookie's behind and removing her thong. Anika let her tongue run along Cookie's back tattoo which trailed around to her front.

Massaging her thighs from the back, Anika let her kisses run from the side of her thigh to the back as she kneeled behind Cookie. Reaching the back of her knee, Anika flicked her tongue in the ticklish area which caused Cookie's knee to buckle and the older woman leaned against the bed, right in the position Anika wanted her in.

"Kitty, I swear-" Cookie began but cut her words off when Anika's nails gripped her thighs to steady her. Cookie felt Anika laughing against the back of her thigh before she heard her apology, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were ticklish," she trailed off as she continued to laugh. Cookie was about to give another retort when Anika's lips met the line where her ass met her thigh. Anika brought her hands around to Cookie's behind and began massaging in between nips.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said before placing a kiss on her left cheek and standing up, "let me make it up to you." She brought both of Cookie's legs up on the bed before getting in place behind her.

She brought her hand up between Cookie's legs and quickly found her destination which was soaking wet. Briefly bringing her hand up for a taste, she placed it back between Cookie's legs and took her clit between her fingers, using the Cookie's own wetness to stimulate her. Anika looked on as Cookie's back arched up and down as she moved back and forth against Anika's fingers trying to gain more friction. Anika didn't increase her speed but did increase her pressure and finger movements as she watched Cookie try to bring herself to orgasm.

When she felt Cookie getting near, she stopped her movements to Cookie's visible dismay. " _Anika_ …" Cookie growled as she squeezed her legs together to create the missing friction. Anika laughed again which only served to irritate her more. "Turn over, baby. Lay on your back," Anika instructed softly and waited for the other woman to follow her directions. Anika made a note that horny Cookie was more likely to follow instructions than regular Cookie. The daggers Cookie was shooting her way made her want to laugh again but she knew better than to laugh at Cookie to her face at a time like this; she'd no sooner get a foot to the face. Instead she looked Cookie in the eyes as she licked each Cookie-coated finger and the palm of her hand as if it were her last meal before settling herself in between Cookie's legs and lapping the juices that had escaped her palm and had fallen down Cookie's thighs. She began asking Cookie questions as her tongue journeyed towards its destination.

"Cookie, do you know how long I've been wanting to have you?"

She looked up when she didn't receive an answer and found Cookie palming her breasts with her eyes scrunched shut. She'd tried touching herself when she'd felt Anika was taking too long to get between her legs and Anika was quick to slap her hands away and slap her clit for good measure. Cookie bucked but learned her lesson as her hands were currently occupied and not by her pussy.

Anika sat up on her knees and leaned over Cookie, removing one of her hands and replacing it with her own. The move got Cookie's attention and her eyes shot open.

"It's rude to ignore people, Cookie," she stated as she rubbed Cookie's nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Wha-what?"

Anika leaned down, "I said, do you know how long I've wanted you?"

Cookie moaned as Anika pulled at her nipple and pressed her other palm against her throbbing center.

"Since... _awww, shit Kitty_ , since you saw my ass."

Anika kissed Cookie in reward for her correct answer and smiled as Cookie followed her lips when she pulled away. "I've wanted you for so long, Cookie. And from the looks of it, you want me too. I wanna show you so bad Cookie…" she said as she slinked back down Cookie's body.

"You want me to show you, baby?" Anika asked as she laid between the thighs she'd wanted for so long and resumed her previous ministrations.

"Kitty..." Cookie replied, confused when she didn't feel anything else from Anika. She wanted, no _needed_ , to feel Anika's mouth against her but Kitty was wanting to have a conversation.

"I need to hear you say it..." Anika stated as she placed a kiss directly above Cookie's clit but did nothing else.

" _Fuck_ , Kitty...say what?"

Anika let out a breath against Cookie and watched as goosebumps formed on her lower lips. To her delight, Cookie was neatly trimmed and Anika was _so_ going to enjoy feasting on Cookie but first...she needed to hear those words. Anika let her nose brush Cookie's clit as she brushed her thumbs over the goosebumps.

She knew Cookie was close, all she needed was to press against Cookie just _riiiiight_ and-

" _Ssshhhhhiiiiiiiiiiit! Fuck Anika, PLEASE…"_

Cookie was used to doing the teasing and she absolutely hated being teased. Anika didn't know this and Cookie had _every_ intention of teaching Anika-but she was preoccupied at the present moment by the need to cum.

Anika thought learning what Cookie's mouth did was her favorite thing but hearing Cookie beg for her immediately took first place. Wanting to hear the words again, Anika slipped two fingers into Cookie's warmth and was automatically rewarded with a flood of Cookie's juices. Cookie hadn't came yet and Anika wanted to keep her from cumming as long as possible so she slowly slid her fingers out of it's warmth and laid her head on Cookie's thigh.

"Wh-wha…?" Cookie found it difficult to form words as Anika's tongue lightly flicked the bundle of nerves that was on full display, a testament to her excitement. She tried once again to touch herself only to have Anika swat her hand away again. Frustrated, swollen, and almost unable and unwilling to form complete sentences, Cookie said the only thing she could think of that would get Anika to act.

And though she sounded exasperated as only Cookie could, Anika knew actions spoke louder than words-though hearing "Anika...fuck me, _pleeeeeaase,"_ as Cookie lifted her pussy to Anika's mouth was more than enough.

Cookie's wish was Anika's command as she pushed Cookie's legs apart so her tongue could reach its final destination: Cookie's cookie.

Cookie flooded Anika's mouth but Anika didn't stop until she'd had her fill. She'd wanted Cookie for so long and if she was willing to risk humiliation such as sending a fake drunk text, she was going to have her fill of Cookie for as long as she could. The addition of one then two fingers was Cookie's breaking point as she came. Anika continued to stroke Cookie until she was sure that Cookie had nothing left to give but quaking legs. Cleaning up the mess she'd made with her tongue, Anika took her time lapping at Cookie like a true kitten. Once she was done, she shimmied her way up Cookie's body before settling against her and peppering kisses along her jaw. She waited until Cookie fully came down from her orgasm and her breathing returned to normal before opening her mouth to speak only to have Cookie cut her off at the pass.

"As much as it pains me to admit-" Anika let out an unladylike snort to which Cookie glared at her, "-you weren't half bad, Kitty."

Anika lifted her head from beneath Cookie's jaw where she was currently nibbling. "Half bad? Says the woman who begged me to fuck her. ' _Anika..fuck me, pleeeeeaase'…_ " mocked Anika.

Cookie looked affronted as she returned, "And who was: _'ohhhhhhhhh….I didn't know you were so...fuck, Cookie….so good…'_ " Cookie said as she made exaggerated moaning sounds and made to move like she was going to buck off of the bed.

"Okay, okay!" Anika said giggling. Mid giggle, Cookie leaned up and stole a kiss before wrapping her arms around Anika, effectively turning them over so that she was on top. Forgetting about her original plan of laughing at Anika for her lame idea to fake drunk text Cookie or brushing off what they just did, she chose instead to be honest with the younger woman.

"Anika, I'm not looking for a relationship. This was...fun...but that's all it was," she stated and watched the smile fall from Anika's face.

Anika rolled her eyes, "Cookie, you know it was more than that. I wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble if I just wanted to sleep with you."

"You said you wanted to see what my mouth did and you found out."

"I want more than your body. I said that because I knew it would get your attention but I want more than your ass, even if it is magnificent. I want the whole Cookie Lyon package."

The words gave Cookie pause as she let Anika's words settle between them. Anika reached both of her hands up to cradle Cookie's face in her hands. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the other woman away after the day they've had together but she wasn't about to let Cookie go now that she literally had her in her hands.

"Go out with me," Anika said as she still held Cookie's face in her hands.

"What?"

"A date. A date isn't a relationship. I get a glimpse of the Cookie Lyon package and you get a glimpse of the Anika Calhoun package. Just a date."

"Kitty-" any protest Cookie had died on her lips as Anika kissed her again. She really didn't have a reason to say no to a date with Anika. A date wasn't a relationship, after all.

Cookie separated their lips to speak her request, "no panties."

Anika's smile returned as she palmed then slapped Cookie's ass. "Deal."


End file.
